fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kallias Levaro
|kanji = カリアスレバ |rōmaji = Kariasu reba |alias = Masuto (狼マスター, Ōkami Masutā lit. Wolf Master) Brandr (神の剣使い手, Kami no ken tsukaite lit. God's Sword Wielder) |color = lightgreen |text = black |name = Kallias Levaro |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 8 (Pre) 13 (Post) |height = 5'5" |hair = Black |eyes = Blue |affiliation = Koma Inu |previous affiliation = Wings Way Rose Village |mark location = Right collarbone |occupation = Mage |team = |partner = Crescent |base of operations = Koma Inu Guild |previous occupation = Lone Mage Student |previous team = The Three Musketeers |previous partner = |status = Active |relatives = Caamien Levaro (Father; Deceased) Unnamed Mother |magic = Spatial Magic (Requip: The Swordsman) Sword Magic Light-Make Magic Spatial Magic (Celestial Spirit Magic) |weapons = Swords |image gallery = yes }} Kallias Levaro (カリアスレバ, Kariasu reba) is the son of Caamien Levaro and a skilled mage in a variety of magics, the majority being his sword magic. After his father passed, Kallias discovered Caamien's expertise skill in Requip magic, particularly his marksmanship. Becoming inspired to take after his late father, Kallias searched and searched for a suitable Requip master and eventually settled on Master Eraqus who taught him Requip magic: The Swordsman. He studied under Master Eraqus for four years before setting off to train on his own at the age of eight. It was also around that time that he found Caamien's former celestial spirit, Crescent. After opening her gate, they formed a contract once she realized that he was a direct descendant of Caamien, agreeing to also look out for the boy. It was around then that Kallias begun training himself before eventually joining the Wings Way Guild when he was ten. More time passed, and by the time Kallias was thirteen, he was already a proficient , the highest title a sword mage could obtain. Appearance Kallias is a young man with a height of 5'5" which is rather short for his age even though he's thirteen. He can appear quite lanky at times, but does possess strength in his arms and biceps. His build is rather slender, also due to his young age, but which allows him to be pretty fast at running. Kallias has medium length black hair, which can be considered quite neat and messy at the same time. He possesses sharp blue eyes that compliment his facial features quite nicely, and are rather large. Outfit-wise, Kallias wears a white shirt with a black jacket over it sporting a high collar with blue details, although somtimes he is seen with the color buttoned up, most times he leaves it open in a casual relaxed manner. His jacket, which resembles more of a tail coat, is buttoned up in the front but will sometimes showcase his light grey waistcoat and plain white shirt underneath. Kallias's jacket has multiple light blue details on it, mainly on the wrists of his jacket sleeves and the shoulders. He also wears a black cape attached to his jacket with a light blue underside. From there, he wears a white web belt across his waist with a silver buckle along with a thin Brown belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder. He also wears a pair of white gloves and black pants tucked into a pair of black boots. His boots have a white lining on the top, and two silver buttons on each. When he was training under Master Eraqus, Kallias wore high-collared white and blue robes with black trimming, along with a large, flowing black toga draped around his torso. He had on a pair of simple dark pants and dark markings diagonally branded from the left shoulder, and sleeve, that ran down the front and back of his robes. The robes had a high collar which was left wide open all the time, the cuffs of his sleeves also being quite large—which was to help with his sword training, since he had to learn to become one with the sword, when he couldn't see his hands most of the time—. To hold his robes closed in the front, Kallias had fastened it with a long belt, looped twice around his waist, and then holding it fast with a simple buckle, leaving the front part of his shirt exposed. The belt itself had a pattern of scales running across it. The completion of his outfit was a pair of dark shoes with contrasting light soles. confident smirk.png|During his year of training distant.png|Kallias' brooding gaze Anger.jpg|A 10 year old Kallias K happy.png|Kallias after training Shocked'.png|Pure shock/surprise Personality Kallias is known for being rather bold, always pushing boundaries to discover and use new ideas and things. He is often rational and practical, not going overboard with his curiosity. While his boldness enables him to try and do new things without worrying too much, this also means that he likes to talk. Whether it's a friend or his opponent, he does't mind sharing what's on his mind at the moment, having an openness about him that often makes him seem sincere. Whilst Kallias loves philosophies, although not for his own sake, it's also fun for him to find ideas that are actionable, so he can drill into the details and put them to use. While most of Kallias's discussions hold a solid grounding, he doesn't mind listening to others discussions that are completely arbitrary, since he loves finding out and knowing what other people seem to think. Although sometimes Kallias can be a bit insensitive due to the fact that often times tries to overlook most feelings, and instead focus on the reality aspect, something that Crescent chalks up to his young age. Kallias has always been pretty responsible, initiating his own years of training, although he definitely has his immature moments such as when he favored eating cake for his dinner, which luckily, he has Crescent to set him on the right path. Combining his boldness and practicality, Kallias often like to come up with his own ideas and solutions and put things together in a way that no one else would think to, which is what makes him so unique with his fighting and sword styles. Because of this, he has successfully developed two new sword fighting styles that he employs in battle. This originality is helped by Kallias' ability to notice when things change—and when they need to change. Small shifts in habits and appearances stick out to Kallias, and he uses these observations to help create connections with others, deeming him also to be very perceptive. Even though most people sometimes use their perceptiveness to play mind games and manipulate others, Kallias prefers to communicate clearly, with direct questions and answers, never one to beat around the bush. Kallias will often times become bored, so he prefers to move at his own pace in order to keep himself excited, which leads to him becoming impatient often when others weigh him down. Slowing down because someone else "doesn't get it" or having to stay focused on a single detail for too long is extremely challenging for him, something he decides to avoid all together. Although when it comes to helping people, especially those in need, Kallias is willing to put aside his impatiences and often wait out with the person until help arrives. Although this impatience can lead Kallias to push into uncharted territory or unknown situations without thinking of the long-term consequences. He really thinks about the facts of what is there at the moment before proceeding, which makes some of his actions particularly risky. Albeit a bit immature sometimes, Kallias has often proved himself to be a natural leader, and often tries to keep a calm head in most stressful situations. Although he doesn't normally actively seek to be so, he just has a knack for making an excellent use of social interactions and networking opportunities, making him someone that could he could hook you up with someone else if you need something done. He often does this when he sees an opportunity—to fix a problem, advance his or someone else's progress, and to have fun—he'll seize the moment, often ignoring rules and social expectations in the process. This may get most of his things done for him, but it can create unexpected fallout's, as his plans are often unstructured when takes that risk to just do it. Living in the moment can often cause Kallias to miss the bigger picture. Which gives into why he is so action-oriented, as repetition, hardline rules, and sitting quietly is not how he lives his life. History Magic and Abilities Magic Requip: The Swordsman Requip: The Swordsman (換装ザ剣客, Kansō Za Kenkaku): is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic that utilizes swords, and is a submagic of Requip magic. This magic was specifically created for those who fight with swords and knives. Unlike The Knight, users of this magic are unable of requipping into solid metal armors; instead, they rely on clothing and/or partially armored clothing to enhance their fighting capabilities along with their blades. A master of this magic is capable of requipping or unequipping in under five seconds. It is a very useful skill in combat that allows them to switch weapons at a moments notice to counter an enemy's attack. Users are also capable of summoning normal day-to-day items from their pocket dimension although they must be under a certain size. For example, a deck of cards could easily be obtained through requip, while a couch would not. This magic allows Kallias to store swords and weapons in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives him a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of weapon he Requips. This type of Requip also gives Kallias the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain swords, as seen by Kallias' resistance against fire with his Heaven's Flame sword, lightning with his Thunderous Roar Broadsword, and against water with his Ocean King Rapier. A highly experienced user can also requip more than one sword at once and could essentially perform a unisons raid if the two magics mix, such as when Kallias requiped his Thunderous Roar Broadsword and Ocean King Rapier, performing a unison raid the lightning and water from each respective weapon. Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): is a Holder Magic and in addition to his signature Magic, Requip, Kallias is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Kallias is capable of using the swords he requips to perform different magical attacks. It is also shown that he can also combine different swords together to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. Light-Make Magic Light-Make Magic (光の造形魔法, Raito Meiku lit. Light Molding Magic): is a Caster Magic, Elemental Magic and a type of Maker Magic. With it, Kallias can create a variety of objects out of light to be used for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. While so, one of those miscellaneous purposes are used for making medicines, drugs, and so on in the element of light energy being primarily present in the user's raw magical energy reserve. The items created out of the element light are purely curable against any Poison-base Magics and Bacteria-base Magics by all forms. While as for being the polar opposite of Darkness, it can be very resistant and effective against Darkness-base Magics. Outside of combat, Kallias can also change his surroundings using light, such as causing bilocation, causing the foe to view her in two places at once. The light also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing micro-living bacterias/germs/poisons from anyway being physically spread across the wound itself. This type of Magic can cure illnesses/viruses that they were infected with during their lifetime. To which mostly Kallias uses to battle with but will try and heal anyone or his friends that need his help despite not having trained his magic thoroughly in the art of healing. Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法, Seirei Mahō): Kallias practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows him to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Kallias to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on his side. His Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. Unlike most celestial wizards who solely focus on gathering gate keys to try and enhance their collection, Kallias only possess this type of magic due to the fact that he formed a contract with his father's former spirit. Summon (召喚, Shōkan): A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Upon summoning Celestial Spirits, the keys radiate a golden or green light from which the respective spirit is formed. Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or even just play with them. However, the mage has to follow the contract they have with the spirit and can summon them only on certain days. However, if the bond between the mage is strong enough, the contract can be temporarily dissolved. Abilities Equipment Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kallias possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and his skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber, having trained and practiced since he was four before moving on to self train when he was eight. Kallias' offensive capabilities mainly come from his swordplay, which enables him to effectively utilize the weapons that his Requip provides, which includes swords, short swords, knives, daggers and spears (among others). Kallias has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip, making him very proeficient at taking existing styles and slightly altering it to his own abilities. Kallias' swordsmanship is enough for him to slash through Kloeve's parasite magic, the parasites being of rice size, able to slice through intangible magics, and to deflect hundreds of pins which were shot at him by a sewing mage with relative ease. In addition, his sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Mental Capabilities High Intelligence: Kallias is extremely smart, especially for his age. He is able to make keen observations within a minute that most people train themselves to do, it comes naturally for him. In order to keep his mind stimulated, lest he become bored and lazy with his training, Master Eraqus had to throw in some very clever and challenging puzzles to go along with Kallias' training, to which he manages to solve every one. He entered a questionaire once, intended for people in their mid thirties, and came out on top, baffling many in the area. From there, Kallias has also learned to use his unique way of thinking in battle as well to implement new strategies and ways of beating his opponent. This kind of quick thinking lets him improvise in battle while able to keep himself out of harms way. Due to his natural unending curiosity, Kallias has shown his love for being able to question things and absorb information on the matter as well, which contributes to his habit of voicing ideas aloud and to others. When it comes to his ideas, he is often switching through may different ones at once, to see which one is more intriguing than the next or he can readily use to his advantage. He can also spot patterns very well and read others easily, as well as their emotions, which makes him an ideal person to talk to as he seems to always have something to say readily. Keen Observational Skills: Going on par with his intelligence, Kallias's observation far surpasses that of anyone. On multiple jobs, he has been able to tell who the culprit was just by the slightest and tiniest of subtle movements or indentations that people would do that alerted him to the fact that they were either lying or were hiding something. He is also very good at studying even the slightest mannerisms in people, allowing him to identify who was the real Bob R. Brown just by the way the real one and the imposer talked. Since the real one was always a figety fellow, he noticed that the real one would flit his eyes to the sides every ten seconds, something that the fake one did not do, and Kallias picked up easily on. Intellectual Thinking: When it comes to patterns, Kallias is very good on picking that up, which is also closely related to the way he thinks. '--Update--' Physical Prowess Immense Endurance: Kallias has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance due to the extensive training he went through with his master and by himself. After emptying out his entire "container" of magic energy (which leaves mages weakened) in order to deactivate a lacrima explosive, he continued to fend off a group of six goons before reabsorbing his magic back from the air, another equally taxing feat, and proceeding to fight with said magic. He was also able to fight and hold his own against a mage of caliber after having fought and defeated Maki, a very powerful assassin from Edge's Senses. There have been numerous times where Kallias has displayed feats like this, showing just how far he can go, as he often pushes his body limits as well. Not one for quitting on the spot, he tries to push himself 'till his last drop of magic power, but won't do it so much that he collapses from exhaustion. In his eyes, it's just enough to be able to say to he used the full extent of his power to the fullest. Extensive Reflexes: Ironically, Kallias was a very slow person, even from a young age, having fallen in a depressive-like state after the death of his father. However, after his training with Master Eraqus, Kallias' reflexes were the first to be improved upon, as Eraqus pointed out that it would be no use teaching Kallias swordsmanship if he was going to die within the first seconds of battle. Since then, his reflexes have improved considerably, to where they're almost like a sixth sense he does naturally with half a thought. Having twisted his body around to avoid a point blank strike from his opponent's sword while backed up in a small corner. He has also gotten quite flexible and can perform various gymnastic maneuvers to help get him out of a pickle as well. Like when he was dodging a well aimed upper kick, he almost instinctively did a back handspring out of the way. Eraqus often did weekly tests on Kallias where the former would be casually talking to Kallias while walking in circles closely around him, only to quickly throw a hidden knife at Kallias at near point blank range whilst keeping talking. To which he noted, after some months, that Kallias had managed to improve greatly. Once, Kallias did a near perfect job and was only nicked in the side by the point of the dagger, barely enough to draw a bead of blood. However, Eraqus failed him on that part, something Kallias did not approve of. His view was quickly changed when Master Erqaus explained further that the blade could have been coated in a venom or poison, and all it would take was one tiny nick or touch to his skin, and Kallias would have been done for in a matter of moments. After that, he tossed all his complaints out the window and trained even more vigorously. Immense Magic Power: For a boy, Kallias holds a lot of magic potential, something Master Eraqus saw. This vast amount of magical power enables Kallias to wield his magic in different sorts of ways that have manifested itself into the magic he uses now. He is particularly adept at spatial magic, but also has shown mastery over Light-Make magic as well. His magic caliber is immensely strong, to the point where he can send a blast of magic and it can be seen from miles away. His magical aura is also known to be able to instill fear into his opponents hearts just by exercising his magic out in a powerful form. It normally takes the color of a blazing icy blue around his body while helping to increase his magical power. Equipment Crystal Keys The Crystal Keys (水晶钥匙, Kurisutarukī): are a group of unique Celestial Spirit Gate Keys Celestial Spirit Mages use to summon spirits. They are the rarest and most valuable keys a Celestial Spirit Mage can possess. Each one has a unique key design and every spirit, regardless its strength, is counted as one unit. Currently, Rhysand has a contract with two Crystal-type Celestial Spirits. Every one of them is able to freely enter the Human World with their own magical reserves, but rarely do so. Crystal Keys are rarely ever heard of, which makes them that much more valuable to possess. All of the Crystal Key spirits forms are that of actual animals, but they all possess two forms. One animal like, and the other is humanoid. *'Gate of the Giant Wolf Key' (巨大な狼, Kyodaina ōkami): The Gate of the Giant Wolf Key is one of the Crystal Gate keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the Giant Wolf, Lupus. The Gate of the Giant Wolf Key is a blue pure crystal Celestial Spirit Key bearing the crest of the crescent moon; it has a white center bearing the crest of the crescent moon. While in possession of the key, a Celestial Spirit Mage may be able to summon the Giant Wolf Lupus by reciting the quote, "Open the Gate of the Giant Wolf! Lupus!". This summons Lupus, an actual ginormous white wolf who is capable of light and dark magic. Her other form is that of a humanoid woman bearing wolf ears and a tail. *'Gate of the One-Horned Unicorn Key' (片方のユニコーン, Katahō no Yunikōn): Swords Kallias owns over 20 different types of swords. His main ones are listed below. Heaven's Flame Sword (天国の炎の剣, Tengoku no Honōnoken): This thin sword is burnt red and orange with a larger diamond-like shaped bladed end. A stream of molten lava runs through both sides of the sword, stopping to pool into a diamond-like shaped crest on the hilt. Whoever wields this sword is never harmed by its hot properties or fire. If anyone else where to try and use the sword, it's natural heat would quickly leave the imposer with third degree burns if not let go quickly enough. The least it'll do is leave the person with severe second degree burns. Even the handle of the sword has a pocket of lava, that never burns Kallias, although he can use that end to hit opponents and burn them with it. *'Flame Resistance': This sword lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50% if Kallias manages to either thrust his sword in a fire attack or block the attack all together be turning his sword sideways in front of him while a fire attack is headed his way. *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): This sword grants Kallias the ability to shoot and control fire out of his sword. Kallias has gotten so good, that when opponents throw long ranged fire attacks at him, he is able to use his sword and manipulate the fire around his blade, instantly gaining control of the opponents fire and blasting it back at them. Thunderous Roar's Broadsword (轟音のだんびら, Gōon no Da n bira): This sword is golden and black in color. The middle end to the end of the broad blade is black with golden going up the side along with black markings. The underside of the sword tapers up in underneath the hilt of the sword. The top of the hilt as an obsidian oval stone with another smaller one just above it. The pommel of the sword is narrow but has an excellent texture for gripping. *'Lighting Resistance': This is a sword that lowers the attack damage of all lightning attacks aimed at the wielder. It was enough to withstand an attack by Felia Aviur, a skilled user of Lightning Magic, with Kallias receiving minor injuries, not at all as extensive as a normal mage would receive. *'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): This sword grants Kallias the ability to attack his foes with lightning. During a thunder storm, Kallias is able to raise his sword high above his head and he can summon lightning into his sword from the thunder clouds. This proves very useful if he's running low on magic power, is lazy, or sometimes he'll gain special properties depending on how powerful the thunderstorm is. Ocean King Rapier (海の王レピア, Umi no ō repia): A long rapier sword with varying shades of deep blue to light blue. Light blue like scales cover the beginning of the underside up to the hilt where a gem lays in the center, a steely water like tendril emerging from the top part of the gem to wrap up to the end of the pommel. The second tendril is shorter and curves downward a little. There are sharp silver marking along the top side of the blade as well and the hand-guard is wrapped in silver. *'Water Resistance': According to Crescent, this sword nullifies water attacks. It has been shown to be able to withstand powerful water attacks easily. *'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): This sword allows Kallias to charge his sword with salt water and release powerful whirlpools and other water based attacks against his opponent. Kallias can also stick his sword in an available source of water and manipulate long rivers of water with his sword, able to have it swirling up in the air, and perform defensive mechanisms by swirling around his body like armor. Perdition's Malice Sword (滅びの悪意剣, Horobi no akui ken): *'Venom Resistance': *'Poison Magic' (毒物魔法, Doku Mahō): Blade of Darkness (闇の刃, Yami no ha): *''' Shadow + Darkness Resistance': *'Shadow Magic' (陰魔法, ''Kage Mahō): Tundra Cutlass (ツンドラの草履, Tsundora no zōri): *'Snow + Ice Resistance': *'Snow Magic' (雪魔法, Yuki Mahō): Frozen Sword of the North (凍った北の剣, Kōtta kita no ken): * Ice + Snow Resistance: *'Ice Magic' (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō): Moonlight Dance Rapier ( , Tsukiakari no Dansu Repia): *'Lunar Resistance': *'Moon Magic': **'Full Moon Wheel': **'Double-Pronged Attack': **'Crescent Shot': **'Moon Blast': Quotes *(Kallias to Maki) "Sometimes good people make bad choices. It doesn't mean they're bad people, it means they're human." *"You're another person, so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for?" Trivia *Kallias is the son of Caamien Levaro. *The main sword that Kallias uses is his Heaven's Flame Sword and Ocean King Rapier. **Although his favorite is his Perdition's Malice Sword. *Kallias prepares and makes his own sushi. *He likes regular soy sauce with his rice. *Kallias's stats are: